


Henrik & Daniel

by MeansToOffend (goodmorning)



Series: 31 in 31: NHL Fairy Tales [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend
Summary: "One day, however, they had a rare miscommunication, and when their event was over they found that neither of them had any idea how to get home, and, moreover, that both their phones were inexplicably dead. Nevertheless, they thought perhaps if they began to walk they might find their way eventually, so they set off in the direction they both agreed was probably home."





	Henrik & Daniel

Once upon a time there dwelt in the city of Vancouver two Swedish hockey players. These were Henrik, the captain, and his twin brother Daniel, an alternate, and the two of them got along quite well. Often, the two of them had to go to various places in the city for public relations purposes, and when they did, one or the other of them would be sure to take a map.

One day, however, they had a rare miscommunication, and when their event was over they found that neither of them had any idea how to get home, and, moreover, that both their phones were inexplicably dead. Nevertheless, they thought perhaps if they began to walk they might find their way eventually, so they set off in the direction they both agreed was probably home.

“I think we’re supposed to go this way,” they both said, when they came to a corner, but each time they were pointing opposite directions, and each time they gave up and continued going straight, until at last the road dead-ended in a park. 

“It smells like the sea,” Daniel said. “I think we’re close now.”

“I certainly hope so,” said Henrik. “It’s been a pretty long walk already.”

So Henrik and Daniel entered the park, in the hope that it might be a shortcut to their homes, but quickly found themselves lost. The smell of a bog began to overwhelm the fresh scent of the sea, and when they encountered a sign that read “interpretive boardwalk” they had to admit they were really lost. Still, they were hockey players, and not particularly inclined to be cowardly, so they squared their shoulders and walked on.

At last, they came across a house. This was puzzling, located in a park as it was, but its placement was not nearly so odd as its construction.

“Is that… pepparkakka?” Henrik asked. “Who on earth would make a house like that?”

“Who cares?” asked Daniel. “Whoever they are, perhaps they know how we can get out of here.” And he took three steps up the peanut-brittle path and knocked on the peppermint-bark door.

A small man answered the door, wizened face crinkling further at their appearance. “It’s about time. Didn’t you see my bird?”

“Bird?” Henrik asked.

Daniel interrupted. “Apologies, but we’re lost. Could you tell us how to get to Broadway?”

“Yes, I sent a bird,” said the man, ignoring Daniel’s question. “Oh, well, it doesn’t matter now. Do come in, and we can talk about your hockey.”

“No, thank you,” said Daniel. “If you can’t help us, we’re going to have to continue on our way.”

“Yes,” Henrik said, “it’s going to be dark in a few hours, and we really have to get home. It’s not - wait, aren’t you the commissioner?”

“Uh, no?” the man replied, but it was clear that he was lying.

“We’re just going to go, then.”

“Goodbye.”

And, ignoring the commissioner’s spluttering, the two of them set off again. This time, they paid special attention for birds, and made sure to take turns away from them whenever possible.

And so Henrik and Daniel returned home safely at last, unharmed by their lengthy adventure and swearing to never forget to bring a map again.

And they played happily for the rest of their careers.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I googled parks in Vancouver for this. I wasn't going to pick the Pacific Spirit Regional Park, but when the description of amenities contained the phrase "interpretive boardwalk..."  
> \- Also: _don't go in the candy house._ Hansel and Gretel should really have known.


End file.
